Regalo de Navidad
by Iruna
Summary: El día de Noche Buena en La Madriguera siempre puede ser inesperado y traer alguna que otra sorpresa para toda la familia... pero sobre todo a Harry y a Ginny... Post DH


**REGALO DE NAVIDAD**

Un par de gnomos tiritaban de frío mientras buscaban la entrada a sus respectivas madrigueras. La nieve había tapado cualquier rastro de ellas y les estaba resultando todo un calvario encontrar los agujeros que, como cada año, volvían crear en la tierra. Eso, sumado a la cada vez más oscura noche, hacía que les resultase imposible. Un ruido los sorprendió y los sacó de su tarea de rastreo. Miraron hacia la fuente de aquel sonido y vieron dos figuras avanzar hacia ellos para cruzar el jardín. Asustados, salieron corriendo de allí mientras, tras un seto, vigilaban cómo aquella pareja entraba en la casa. Sabiendo cómo se las gastaban los habitantes de La Madriguera, era mejor mantenerse alejados de ellos.

Dentro del calor del hogar, solo se escuchaban risas y jaleo. Ron Weasley, en la entrada de su antigua casa, sacudió su pelo quitándose los restos de los copos de nieve mientras le ayudaba a su esposa a quitarse el abrigo con cuidado de no despertar a la pequeña personita que dormía en sus brazos.

- ¡Arthur! ¡Ron ha llegado!

La señora Weasley, se acercó al más joven de sus hijos varones y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Mamá, vas a despertar a la niña con tus gritos.- Dijo sonriente.

- Tonterías, si es igual que tú no habrá nada que pueda despertarla.- Le dio un beso a Hermione y miró a su recién nacida nieta.- Oh… mi pequeña Rose… Déjame cogerla.

Hermione se la tendió con cuidado a su suegra sin poder quitar los ojos de su hija. Desde que había nacido tres semanas atrás no podía borrar la sonrisa de la boca. Molly Weasley le hizo unos arrumacos a la niña y entró con ella en la sala de estar, seguida por Ron y Hermione.

La habitación, decorada espléndidamente para la ocasión, estaba llena de gente que charlaba animadamente. La familia Weasley al completo se había reunido para celebrar la Navidad y… ¿dónde mejor que en la casa que les había visto crecer a la mayoría?

- ¡Mirad quienes han llegado!

- Feliza Navidad a todos…

Ron saludó con la mano mientras se dirigía a saludar a todos sus hermanos y sobrinos. Hermione, que no podía despegarse de su hija, seguía a Molly a todos los lados mientras algunos se acercaban a conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia.

- ¡_Hegmione_! Es preciosa…- Decía Fleur mientras admiraba el pequeño bultito envuelto en la manta.- Se _pagece_ mucho a ti.

- Eso dicen mis padres, pero yo la veo más parecida a Ron.

- Ha sacado sus pecas.- Sonrió Audrey observándola también mientras su hija Molly, curiosa, intentaba ver qué observaban las mujeres.

- Y su apetito, deberíais ver cómo come.

Al otro lado de la habitación, pasando un puñado de cabelleras pelirrojas, Bill Weasley intentaba entretener a su hija mayor y a Teddy haciendo que salieran pequeños fuegos artificiales de la punta de su varita. Los niños reían y aplaudían pidiendo sus colores favoritos. El pelo de Teddy cambiaba según el fuego artificial que saliera en esos momentos.

- No cambias más, hacías el mismo truco para entretenernos a Ginny a mí cuando éramos pequeños.

- ¡Tío Ron!

Victoire corrió a abrazar a su tío y Teddy, quién desde que nació se había sentido uno más de la familia, hizo lo mismo.

- Y sigue funcionado igual de bien.- Bill abrazó a su hermano pequeño.- Pensé que pasarías Noche buena con los padres de Hermione.

- Al final iremos la semana que viene para celebrar año nuevo.- Comenzó a explicarle.- Viajaremos a Francia con ellos y Rosie no puede trasladarse por la red flu hasta cumplir un mes.

- ¿Por qué no vais en los aviones esos que usan los muggles?

- Hermione ha intentado convencerme, pero hasta que no sepa cómo hacen para que vuelen yo no me subo a uno de esos.

Bill comenzó a reírse ante la atenta mirada de los dos niños que les miraban sin saber muy bien de qué se reían y esperaban impacientes que volvieran de nuevo los fuegos arificiales.

Ginny salió de la cocina sofocada, con un gran delantal que cubría su gran barriga de embarazada. Había salido ya de cuentas hacía unos días, pero parecía que su segundo hijo no tenía ninguna gana de salir a conocer el mundo. Y eso le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Cada vez se sentía más incómoda y más pesada y el pobre Harry era el que tenía que hacerse cargo de cómo eso estaba haciendo mella en su carácter. Había ratos que se enfadaba por nada o que de tanta incomodidad sólo le apetecía llorar. Al rato se le pasaba, pero Harry tenía que aguantarla. Suspiró e hizo una mueca al sentir un ligero dolor en la tripa. Hoy las patadas que le daba eran más fuertes de lo normal.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Harry se acercó a ella y le acarició la barriga con cariño mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Sí, tu hijo está hoy un poco inquieto, nada más.

- O hija.

Ginny rodó los ojos ante el comentario. Sabía que Harry estaba ansioso por que fuese una niña.

- Aún no sabemos qué será y…- Ginny hizo otra mueca de dolor.

- No deberías hacer tantos esfuerzos si te encuentras mal.

- Tengo que ayudar a mamá con la cena, sino ¿qué cenaríais vosotros?

- Sabes que me manejo muy bien en la cocina. ¿O ya no te acuerdas?- Preguntó cariñoso acercándose para que sólo ella escuchara.

- Sí, y estabas muy sexy con el delantal… SÓLO con el delantal…

Ginny le lanzó una mirada pícara recordando aquel día. Unos meses después de que James naciera lo llevaron a La Madriguera para poder descansar un fin de semana y pasarlo solos. Una cosa llevó a la otra y acabaron pasando la mayoría del tiempo en la cama. Cundo llegó el momento de recuperar fuerzas, Harry se puso a cocinar simplemente con el delantal de la cocina y Ginny, viéndole así, se olvido completamente del hambre que tenía.

- Cuando quieras vuelvo a ponérmelo…

Harry terminó de acercarse y le empezó a besar despacio el cuello mientras Ginny se reía.

- Te recuerdo, señor Potter, que la última vez que pasó eso, pasó esto otro.- Ginny señaló su barriga con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué? Estás preciosa embarazada…

Ginny volvió a reír y Harry la abrazó para besarla lentamente...

- Harry, Harry… ¿Todavía no ha nacido tu hijo y ya quieres hacernos tíos otra vez? Que vergüenza… ¡Dale un respiro a mi hermanita!

Se separaron y vieron a George mirándoles con fingida cara de indignación mientras llevaba al pequeño Freddy en brazos. Este, al verles, les saco la lengua y comenzó a reírse con ganas.

- Él piensa lo mismo.- Sonrió refiriéndose a su hijo.

- No sé yo si eres una buena influencia para el pequeño Fred.- Dijo Ginny acercándose a su sobrino.

- ¿Cómo que no? Está destinado a hacer cosas grandes como su padre y su tío.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron unos segundos callados. Esas fechas siempre eran momentos duros a la hora de recordar a las personas que habían perdido en la guerra. Harry lo notó y prefirió dejarlos solos. Nadie mejor que él para entender el dolor del recuerdo de la muerte de un ser querido.

- Ven aquí Freddy.- Dijo cogiendo al niño.- ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a James? ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Jamie!

El niño aplaudió al escuchar el nombre de su compañero de juegos favorito. Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa y se alejó de allí. Ginny le sonrió a su hermano y le abrazó con fuerza. No hacían falta palabras. Los dos sabían en quién estaban pensando. Se separó de él y le acarició la cara viendo en él a su gemelo.

- Feliz Navidad George…

- Feliz Navidad…

Lejos de ellos, Arthur Weasley, por el cual también pasaban los años, hablaba animadamente con su hijo Percy sobre papeleos del ministerio. Cerca de ellos, Charly, el eterno soltero, entretenía al resto de sus sobrinos contándoles increíbles historias sobre dragones y lo peligrosos que eran. Sentado en un enorme sillón y con todo sellos rodeándole mientras le escuchaban anonadados, se sentía como un héroe. Teddy y Victoire, que se habían aburrido ya de los fuegos artificiales, se acercaron a él para escucharle también.

Harry estaba sentado en un sofá, viendo como James y Fred jugaban en el suelo entretenidos. Sonrió viendo a su hijo reir despreocupado. Nunca pensó que podría llegar a casarse y, mucho menos, formar una familia como la que tenía. Pero lo había conseguido. Y pronto, esa familia aumentaría.

- ¿En qué piensas, Harry?

Hermione se acercaba a él con Rose entre sus brazos de nuevo.

- En nada.

Le hizo un gesto a su amiga para que se sentara junto a él y esta lo hizo. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Hermione y miró a la niña. Esta, por primera vez en la noche, bostezó mientras estiraba sus pequeños brazos y manitas y abrió despacio los ojos, inspeccionando lo que había a su alrededor.

- Tiene los ojos de Ron.

- Es igualita a él.- Comentó Hermione visiblemente contenta por ese hecho.- Por lo menos hasta ahora.

- Entonces dormirá y comerá como loca.

- ¡Eh! Me siento ofendido.- Ron se acercaba a ellos alegre.- Dame a mi niña antes de que le deis una impresión equivocada de su padre.- Ron cogió a su hija entre sus brazos y la acunó despacio.

- ¿Qué tal tu nuevo papel de padre?

- Genial… Podría quedarme mirándola todo el día y no me aburriría… Ojala el que estás a punto de tener sea niña, ya me entenderás.

- ¡Oye! James también puede ser adorable.- Miró a su hijo y vio cómo se metía el dedo en la nariz y, sacando aire con fuerza, le salían pompitas de mocos por el otro agujero.

- Qué bonito…- Rió Ron.

- Bueno, vale, ya sé a que te refieres. De todos modos, Ginny dice que será niño.

- Y como no, Harry Potter haciéndole caso en todo a mi hermana…

- Yo no le hago caso en todo.

- Admítelo, te tiene dominado.

- ¡No es verdad!

Hermione reía al verles discutir como si todavía tuvieran quince años y estuvieran en Hogwarts.

- ¡Harry!- Le llamó Ginny desde la cocina.

- ¡Ahora mismo voy!

- ¿Lo ves?- Reía Ron mientras sacudía la cabeza.- Dominado.

- No digas tonterías, Ronald. Tú obedeces igual de rápido cuando te llamo.

- ¡Hermione! Eso no es cierto.

- ¿No? Eres igual que Harry.

- ¡Yo no hago todo lo que Ginny me pide!

- Sabes que sí, te encanta darle todos los gustos.

- ¡HARRY!

Volvieron a escuchar el grito desde la cocina, ahora más fuerte, y Ron volvió negar con la cabeza.

- Me gusta hacerla feliz, eso no quiere decir que le consienta todo.

Ron y Hermione se miraron cómplices intentando que no se les escapara una sonrisa de la boca.

- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

Todos los adultos allí presentes miraron a Harry. Este resopló y se levantó cansadamente. Entonces escucharon el ruido de un plato caerse y un grito ahogado de Ginny y toda la sala permaneció en silencio. Harry corrió hasta la cocina y se quedó petrificado en la puerta. Ginny apoyaba una mano en la mesa y otra en su vientre intentando permanecer de pie. Harry observó el pequeño charquito que había a sus pies y supo de inmediato lo que venía.

- Harry…- Ginny le miró asustada y ansiosa.- Ya viene…

- Oh, por Merlín.

Todos se acercaron a la puerta para saber qué pasaba. Unos comenzaron a aplaudir, otros a reían contentos… Arthur miraba a su hija incrédulo, todavía sin querer creer que su niña fuese a ser madre por segunda vez. Molly gritó emocionada.

- Vale, muy bien…- Harry comenzó a sudar y a ponerse blanco.

Se acercó a ella y ayudó para que se apoyara en él.

- Hay que llevarte a San Mungo.

- No dará tiempo.- Dijo Bill acercándose a su hermana.- Acaba de romper aguas, en su estado no puede ni trasportarse ni viajar por la red flu.

- Bueno, pues iremos en coche. Ron, dame las llaves de tu…

- Es peligroso con la que está cayendo.- Apuntó Percy.

- Sí, y no querrás que Ginny acabe dando a luz en un coche.- Dijo George.

- Sería algo para contar cuando fuese mayor, eso seguro.- Dijo Angelina.

Ginny volvió a gritar dolorida. Comenzaban las contracciones. Miró a Harry asustada y le apretó la mano con fuerza.

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?- Preguntó a los presentes.

Molly cogió a su hoja de la otra mano y la miró con confianza.

- Vas a tener que dar a luz aquí, cariño.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! No… Yo quiero ir a un hospital, con medimagos, como cuando nació James. No pienso…- Una contracción todavía más fuerte la hizo callar.- Vale, que sea aquí…

- Muy bien.- Molly Weasley se remangó el jersey con decisión y comenzó a dar órdenes.- Harry, lleva a Ginny al sofá, ahora.

Harry no esperó a que se lo repitieran dos veces y, todavía asustado y con la cara cada vez más blanca, recargó a Ginny en él y la ayudó a llegar hasta el sofá e la sala.

- Hermione, ve al baño y coge toallas. Fleur, calienta agua. Audrey y Angelina, ir donde Ginny, haced lo que os pida y, sobre todo, intentar que a Harry se le quite esa cara de susto. Yo prepararé la poción para que le disminuya el dolor…

- ¿Y nosotros qué hacemos?- Preguntó Charly.

- Vosotros todos fuera.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Todos fuera, coger a los niños y fuera, no quiero ver a ninguno dando vueltas por aquí. ¡Vamos! ¡No me hagáis repetirlo!

- ¿Estás segura de que puedes hacer esto, mamá?- Preguntó Ron sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Tengo siete hijos y otros tantos nietos! ¡Y he dado a luz en esta casa dos veces! ¡Claro que sé lo hago!

- Vale, vale, que humor…

Uno a uno fueron saliendo todos. Cogieron a los niños y se sentaron en los asientos del porche de la casa.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la tía Ginny, papá?- Preguntó Victoire mientras salían.

- Nada, cariño, es sólo que está a punto de venir tu nuevo primito.

- ¿Venir? ¿Venir de dónde?- Preguntó Teddy al lado de ella.

Bill frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. La conversación de de dónde vienen los niños había llegado antes de lo que imaginaba. Y no estaba preparado. Tragó saliva y, poniéndoles lo abrigos, les hizo salir fuera. Iba a ser una espera muy larga hasta que el nuevo miembro de la familia Weasley naciera…

* * *

Pasaba el tiempo y no sabían nada de lo que pasaba dentro de la casa. Sólo escuchaban gritos, los llantos de Ginny, y las quejas de Harry porque su mujer le apretaba demasiado la mano. Arthur no se despegaba de la puerta, preocupado por su hija, mientras los demás intentaban entretener a los niños como podían.

En el jardín, tres muñecos de nieve recién hechos eran el refugio de un par de gnomos que vigilaban la casa indignados. Con tanta gente, no podían buscar los agujeros de entrada a sus madrigueras.

- Pobre Harry, tenía una cara…- Se compadeció Charly.

- No mucho peor que la que tenía cuando nació James.- Comentó Ron.- ¿Os acordáis de la que montó? Las enfermeras estaban de los nervios.

- Sí... parecía que el que estaba de parto era él y no Ginny.

Todos comenzaron a reírse recordando aquel día cuando un grito los interrumpió. Se quedaron callados mirando la puerta. Entonces el llanto de un bebé comenzó a escucharse y se miraron sonriendo. El nuevo Weasley, en este caso Potter, había llegado.

A los pocos minutos, Fleur salió sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Arthur la miró ansioso y expectante.

- Ya podéis _pasag…_

Poco a poco fueron entrando y colocándose alrededor de la benjamina de los hermanos Weasley. Ginny, sudada y despeina, acunaba al bebe envuelto en toallas. Harry, sentado a su lado, miró a todos sonriente.

- Es un niño.

Todos empezaron a acercarse a él con cuidado para conocerle.

- Pobrecito… ¡Tiene tu pelo, Harry!- Dijo George haciendo reír a todos.

- Ven aquí James.- Harry cogió al niño y lo sentó al lado de su madre.

- Saluda a tu hermano, cariño.- Dijo Ginny.

El niño asomó su cabecita para ver qué miraban todos con tanto entusiasmo y levantó las cejas. Volvió a sentarse en la cama e hizo una especie de pedorreta indicando que no veía nada de especial en esa cosita arrugada que veía su madre con tanto amor.

Harry se levantó y se acercó a Ron, quién le abrazó sonriendo.

- Felicidades.

- Gracias.

- ¿Qué se siente siendo padre de nuevo?

Harry se quedó callado un momento mientras observaba a Ginny tumbada en el sofá con el niño en brazos y al pequeño James a su lado. No había palabras para describir lo que acababa de vivir o ver.

- Es genial.

- ¿Y el parto?

- Ha sido la cosa más asquerosa y a la vez maravillosa que he visto en mi vida.

Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda y le abrazó por los hombros.

- Siento que no haya sido niña.

- No te preocupes, Ginny y yo tenemos mucho tiempo para ir a por ella.

Ron le miró con cara de asco.

- ¡No me hagas imaginarme a ti y a mi hermana en la cama, por favor!

Harry rió y volvió a mirar a su esposa con los ojos radiantes. Ya habría tiempo…

* * *

Sintió cosquillas en el cuello y se estremeció. Abrió un ojo, todavía con sueño, y vio a Ginny a su lado intentando despertarle. Suspiró al recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Abrazó a su mujer con fuerza y la beso en la frente.

- Buenos días...- Le saludó

Harry miró a su alrededor despejándose. Habían dormido en la antigua habitación de Ginny y al lado de ellos, James y su nuevo hermanito dormían plácidamente dejándose llevar por el mundo de los sueños. Bostezó y miró a Ginny.

- ¿Sabes? Siempre imaginé que si pasábamos la noche juntos en esta habitación sería algo más… excitante.

- No seas bobo…

Se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su vientre.

- ¿Qué tal estas?

- Todavía cansada… Pero feliz. Por cierto.- Dijo acordándose de pronto.- Feliz Navidad.

Sonrió y le beso en los labios despacio.

- Tú hijo quiso nacer a lo grande.

- ¿Puede contar él como mi regalo de Navidad?

- Yo también tengo algo que ver con que esté aquí.- Ginny volvió a sonreír.

- Ha sido el mejor regalo, ¿no crees?

- Claro que sí…- Miró a Ginny y le acarició la cara.- Te quiero…

- Y yo a ti… Y oye… ¿Cómo le llamaremos?

Sabían cómo le hubieran llamado si fuese niña, pero después de llamar James Sirius al mayor, ya no tenía muchas más ideas. Y no había tampoco ningún nombre que les convenciera demasiado.

- A mí se me ocurrió un nombre… Pero no creo que te guste, no es precisamente bonito.

- Dímelo, puede que me guste.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Claro, ¿cuál es?

Harry la miró de reojo y tomó aire. El nombre era horrible, tenía que reconocerlo, pero le hacía recordar a dos personas que siempre le sorprendieron, como había hecho el día anterior su hijo, y que había hecho muchísimo por él. Cogió aire y tomó valor. A Ginny no le iba a gustar anda…

* * *

Lo siguiente que se escuchó por toda La Madriguera fue Ginny gritando el nombre del nuevo miembro de la familia, despertando a todos los presentes que, a la luz de los hechos ocurridos el día anterior, se habían quedado allí a dormir y estaban esparcidos por las habitaciones y el cuarto de estar.

- Bueno, ya sabemos cómo se llamará el niño.- Dijo Hermione despertando al lado de Ron.

- Albus Severus… Cuando crezca matará a Harry…

* * *

**_Ahora tengo los exámenes en la universidad y no sé si podré actualizar "A través de las estrellas" antes de Navidad, así que con este pequeño One-shot os digo desde ya y adelantándome un poquito... FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! que paséis unas fiestas geniales con la gente que más quereis. _**

**_Un beso enorme y... los reviews son bienvenidos! XD_**

**_Iruna_**


End file.
